Forever Friends
by lilbatistababy
Summary: Celina and Dave have been friends for and long time but haven't seen eachother in awhile. How will Celina react when she sees Dave and will hidden feelings finally be discovered? Disclaimer I Dont Own The WWE i just Own Celina And Maria
1. Chapter 1

_**"Your comming down for two weeks!" she said with excitment, "but how do you know where I live, I mean I sold the old ranch...Oh yea thats right you live right by Tanya, silly me, well i'll see you when you get here Dave i'll have a room ready for you and your friend Paul plus I have a HUGE surprise for you... What do you mean twenty minutes! You know next time you want to do something like this can you call a week in advance...Alright see you soon" she said runnign downstairs truing to find someone to help her get somethings organized before her long time friend Dave Bautista and one of his wrestling buddies showed up at her place. She hadn't seen him in ages and had so many questions like how were his kids, you know the usual questions you ask one of your best friends that you haven't seen in awhile. **_

"**_Maria!" She yelled, "I need your help!" "Yes Senorita? What can I help you with?"_**

"**_Maria would you please help me get some guestrooms ready I have a few friends coming over to stay for a few weeks." "I'll get the rooms ready Ms. Martin, You go downstairs and relax for a bit until they get here." "Alright I will and please call me by my first name Maria, I don't know how many times I've asked you that." "I'll try my best to remember Celina. Now go change out of those awful workout clothes and get into something more presentable, I mean you do have guests coming." Celina went to her room and changed. She had just finished pulling on her jeans when the doorbell rang. "Senorita! The gardener is here and wants to know where to start working," yelled Maria. "The back garden, it needs the most work" she replied, "If my friend's show up let them in but make sure they don't wonder off, they've never been here before." Celina walked towards the back door when Maria stopped her. "Where are you going Senorita?" "Up to the stables, I have to check something really quick" she said walking off._**

"**_This is your friend's place? Let me guess, her parents are loaded and bought her this house?" Paul said bluntly. "Actually Paul, her parents past away ten years ago and she bought this place two years ago" "Really? Is she single because I always wanted a rich mistress," Paul said with an evil grin. "Don't even think about it Paul, her parents and the MacMahons were great friends, in fact she knows your wife really well, they use to hang out at some country club that their parents went to all the time" "Well it looks like she already has a male friend" Paul said while pointing to a well built male that was grabbing some tools out of the garage. "That's funny she didn't tell me she had a boyfriend" "Maybe that was her big surprise," Paul said jokingly. Dave parked the car, got out and walked towards the house. "You know what?" said Paul, "I don't think that guy is with your friend." "Why do you say that?" asked Dave, "because he keeps checking out your ass." Paul said with a serious look on his face. Dave laughed and rang the doorbell. He could hear someone inside walking towards the door and they were taking there time getting there. The door slowly opened and revealed a short, older woman. "May I help you two gentlemen because if you two are here to help Maurice with the flowers he's outback" she said with a thick Spanish accent. "No we're Celina's friends, she's expecting us." "Dave is that you? I remember when you were just a Niño, always visiting Senorita when she was in town, please come in" Maria exclaimed. "So where is Celina?" asked dave. "Oh she's up at the stables, you know how she loves caballos, but she gave me orders to keep you here" Maria smiled as she walked into the kitchen. "What's a caballos?" Paul asked quietly "It's a horse" Dave whispered back. All of a sudden the back door burst open and the air filled with vulgar language. "Senorita's horse must still be sick, it has been for the past couple weeks, you know what horse I'm talking about Dave, you must remember Penny?" Dave walked toward Celina, who had her back to him, and grabbed her by the waist. Celina jumped and was scared out of her mind, but when she turned around and realized who it was her anger turned to happiness. "Dave! You're here!" she yelled as she jumped into his arms. "I've missed you so much" he said smiling at her. "I've missed you too Dave." She said. _**


	2. Chapter 2

"**_Dave! You're here!" she yelled as she jumped into his arms. "I've missed you so much" he said smiling at her. "I've missed you too Dave." She said. "Grab your things and let me show you to your room, then I'll give you guys the grand tour" Celina smiled walking towards the grand staircase. Dave and Paul followed her upstairs and were led to their rooms. "I'm kind of glad we missed our flight to Colorado for our vacation." Paul whispered. "I've got a confession… I did it purposely, I knew we'd be by Celina's place and I really wanted to see her" "Oh my god" Paul interrupted "You like her" "Did you guys say something?" Celina asked. "No" They said in unison. "Ok, well Paul you'll be in this room and Dave you'll be in that one and don't worry about bathrooms because you each have one in your rooms" she smiled. They put their stuff in their rooms and followed Celina around her house as she gave them a tour. "And now for the outside" she smiled. "There's more!" asked Paul. "Well you guys haven't seen the stables, pool, basketball and tennis courts yet. Plus there's the gardens but Dave don't try using your gardening skills" she laughed as she opened the back door. "So She knows about your gardening skills, smart girl for warning you not to touch the plants" Paul laughed "Like you're any better" Dave replied. "Dave Will you hurry up your surprise is up at the stables" Celina yelled. "We're coming" Dave replied looking back at Paul who was having trouble putting his shoes on. "Hurry up Paul, I want to see what she got me" "She probably bought you boots and a shovel because her stable boy called in sick" Paul said as he walked out the door following Dave. The group walked up to the stables and all Dave could think about was his surprise and how happy he was to see Celina. "Now before we go in I have a question for you Dave" said Celina. "Umm Ok" Dave replied. "Remember how you never wanted to go riding when you got older because you were scared you were going to hurt the horses cause you thought you were too big for them" said Celina. "Yes I remember..." "Wait" Paul interrupted "Dave you can't hurt a horse, those things are strong" "I tried to tell him that but he wouldn't listen, anyways come with me" She said opening the stable doors. "Here's your surprise, this is Mac" she brought him in front of a stall, inside was a Clydesdale. "That thing is huge." Dave said in shock "Can you actually ride that horse? Is it actually trained?" Asked Paul." I thought you would be shocked when you saw this horse," Celina laughed "So do you want to go riding now?" "Sure" Paul and Dave said in unison. Celina Brought out the horses and showed the guys how to saddle up and mount the horses. "I haven't been horseback riding in ages, do you have a lot of trails here?" asked Paul. "Yes but not just horse trails, there are running and biking trails as well." They rode for a few hours then headed back to the house. "I hope Maria didn't start cooking anything because I was hoping to have a barbeque." Celina said walking towards the back door. "Senorita! I didn't think you'd be back so soon. I haven't even started cooking cena yet." "That's ok Maria, I wanted to have a barbeque tonight" Celina replied as she opened the fridge grabbing some steak. "If you guys want anything to drink you can help yourselves" she said walking out on to the patio. Celina fired up the barbeque then came back inside. "So Dave what's new and exciting in your life?" She asked. "Not much, Ashley just had her birthday so it was kind of nice to spend a few days with the girls before I headed on the road again" "It's funny Dave, I mean out of all the years I've known you I've never met your girls" Celina laughed, "It's like your scared I'll be a bad influence" "Yea you'll probably teach them something like how to..." Dave's voice trailed off as Paul looked up from his magazine with a smirk on his face. "And what exactly would I teach those girls Mr. Batista" Celina seductively walked up to Dave. "Yea Dave what would she teach" Paul laughed. "Well I hope it's not how to cook. Did you forget about something?" Dave asked as he pointed to the barbeque. "Oh shit" Celina yelled then Maria came running in from outside. "Don't worry Senorita, I kept my eye on them and the steak is ready. Dave helped Celina set the table then they sat down to eat. Celina could tell they were hungry because they didn't speak a word at the table. _**

****

**_I Didn't Know Dave Batista's Daughters Name, The Name Is Fictional_**


End file.
